


Christmas "Cheer"

by Geritashipper123



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Absolutely unrelated to chirstmas, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family, post 2x10, the team is over protective of Marissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: Chunk is a big guy, so when he gets angry it’s a bit like one of those old cartoons with the giant squished in the front seat. His face is scrunched, his head is tucked down between his shoulders, his knuckles are white. He’s pissed.Unsurprising, Jason is too.





	Christmas "Cheer"

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im addicted to Bull. expect more.
> 
> DEDICATED TO TATERDRAWS BC I LOVE HANNA

He’s staring Mr. Holt in the face when the thought finally hits him-  _ I’m a downright Scrooge. _

Seriously, five days before Christmas and he drops this case on his team, says he needs it done by Christmas- effectively taking away any Christmas eve celebrations- and then proceeds not to help his team  _ at all  _ and all for what? A payday? 

They’ve had a good year. They don’t need this case. And if there’s one thing Charlie’s taught him over the past few days, it’s what happens when you start pushing emotion off to the side in favor of money. 

He loves his team. This is his family.  _ What the hell is he doing? _

“If I go in there without you,” Mr. Holt says, voice threatening, “you can consider yourself off the case.”

He’d be more intimidated- a forfeit is basically a defeat- but he can see his team over the man’s shoulder. They’re run ragged, every one of them. And he can see Charlie, and Rex, at the top of the stairs, glancing back before they go in. 

So Jason takes a deep breath, looks Mr. Holt in the eye, and says “So be it.”

He gives him the letter- his team's hard work is absolutely  _ not  _ going down the drain for nothing dammit- and says good day. 

Chunk beams at him in that way only Chunk can, and starts clapping. Cable whoops and Benny has that proud look that makes Jason feel really glad to be alive.

“I want to tell all of you,” Bull says “that you did good work. And that you should be very proud.”

His team- they grin, they look happy and pleased and  _ yes,  _ this is how his people should look.

But then, of course, it hits him.

“Where’s Marissa?” He asks, and it’s like a shadow comes over Cable, Danny, and Benny. 

“... Hey Doc?” Cable says, stepping forward. “Do you really wanna spread some quote unquote ‘Cheer’ today?” 

Bull blinks, and then nods.

As they go inside the courthouse to help Charlie and her father, Danny and Benny explain what’s been happening right under Jason’s nose. 

 

* * *

 

Danny confirms with a few friends of hers that the FBI is already en-route, and they agree to her plan. 

Jason will never know how exactly Danny always manages to convince the FBI to do what she wants. He guesses someone owes her a great deal of favors. 

Chunk is driving them to the hospital, with Jason in the front seat and Danny, Cable, and Benny all squished in the back. Chunk is a big guy, so when he gets angry it’s a bit like one of those old cartoons with the giant squished in the front seat. His face is scrunched, his head is tucked down between his shoulders, his knuckles are white. He’s pissed.

Unsurprising, Jason is too. 

Listen, Marissa is his girl. Marissa makes TAC run. He’s no fool- he  _ knows  _ nothing would get done without Marissa by his side. Marissa is the baby sister he wishes he had. Marissa is his work wife, and his best friend. She’s the one he can call at two AM when he has a break through about a case, she’s the one who always knows what tie to wear and where he needs to be.

Marissa is like a limb- he needs her to function properly. They all do. Marissa is an essential piece to the puzzle- the picture’s just incomplete without her. 

So when someone hurts Marissa? It’s hardly just his anger. 

They’d do this for anyone, of course, but Marissa? Marissa gets the special treatment.

Chunk pulls into the parking lot, and Danny hops out to meet with her FBI guys while Chunk finds a parking space. Then they all get out, and walk inside like an army. 

The FBI agents are spread out- Danny points them out like it’s a game,  _ spot the FBI agent who’s trying to be discrete. _

He can see Marissa even in her suit and tie getup- it’s weird, not seeing her in some sort of vibrant dress. Marissa takes pride in her appearance, makes a point of always looking nice after a lifetime of being told she was ugly. 

But he digresses.

They call Kyle’s flight, and Jason reminds himself of the deal- the FBI said they could stay put and watch, so they stay put and watch. 

Kyle- Robert, Richard, whatever- comes down the escalator.

Jason feels his jaw clench.

He remembers meeting this guy, how Marissa looked happier than he had ever seen her, how he claims his old job was to make her happy.

However since Cable told him earlier that day, he’s been going over the last few weeks in his head and wondering how the hell he missed the drained, pinched look. How even her fake business woman smile had lost some of its warmth.

How  _ he  _ let this go on, how  _ he  _ didn’t notice that Marissa was so upset when she could tell at the drop of a hat when he’s having issues. 

He reads people, it’s what he does. Marissa’s like an open book at this point because he’s known her for so long.

She  _ really  _ deserves better friends.

Kyle approaches Marissa, who has her head bowed- and no, that’s wrong. Bowing the head indicates subservience, submission, and Marissa is powerful, strong, neither subservient nor submissive.

She raises her head, and looks him in the eye when she reveals what he knows. 

Of course, his first expression is the shock-  _ How did she figure it out  _ and, really, the woman was homeland security, he should have known better than to mess with her- and then comes… anger.

Jason reads lips. 

He can see what he just called her and oh, that is  _ it.  _

_ _ He dodges the FBI guys who are approaching and full body tackles Kyle, Robert, Richard,  _ whatever,  _ to the ground, and finally-  _ finally finally finally-  _ gets to punch him in the nose. 

“Bull!” Marissa shrieks, surprised, and Kyle shouts in pain. He can see the fist coming in the corner of his eye, and tosses his head back to avoid it, shoving his knee in the stomach of the man beneath him. 

“What the  _ fuck?!”  _ Kyle shouts, and Bull feels someone pulling him away. A quick glance over his shoulder says it’s Chunk, good. Jason turns his head back to Kyle and gives him his coldest glare.

“I’m not a lawyer,” Jason hisses “But I’m going to make sure you spend the rest of your life in jail! I will! You’re gonna regret the day you chose Marissa, I’m gonna make sure you  _ never even-” _

The FBI guys are reading the Miranda rights, and Kyle now is despairing. He looks at Marissa desperately for help, but Danny and Cable from a wall, blocking his view. 

“You don’t deserve to even  _ look _ at her,” Cable spits, with all the self-righteousness of youth. Danny just inclines her head. Benny stares at him icily. 

“I’m gonna make sure the DA who persecutes you shows  _ no  _ mercy.” He whispers, and Kyle looks stricken. Chunk just glares, disapproving and disappointed. 

The FBI guys don’t mention Bull assaulting their perp, they just leave with a few nods to Danny.

Marissa watches him go, and then turns.

“What are you all  _ doing  _ here?!” She asks, not angry but wholly surprised. She turns on Jason next “and just what were you  _ thinking,  _ jumping on him like that?”

“He hurt you,” Jason explained, and Benny nods in agreement. Marissa looks exasperated. “He took my money, it’s not like he abused me.”

Jason’s jaw snaps shut with an audible clack at the very idea. If anyone  _ ever  _ raised a hand to Marissa, he’d take the bar exam again,  _ just so he could roast the bastard over an open fire.  _

Finally, he clears his throat, steps forward and says “we did it because-”

“Because your team mom!” Cable interrupts, and it works, Marissa starts laughing.

Jason was going to say  _ I did it because I love you. _

But, eh. Marissa knows that already.

**Author's Note:**

> pls come check me out on tumblr www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com
> 
> bye  
> see ya


End file.
